


Of Sparks, Glitter and Colours

by AgenderKenma (Kanashimi_Rin)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Character Study, Character Study, Colours, Drabble, M/M, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanashimi_Rin/pseuds/AgenderKenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec has always liked sparks and vibrant colours. Magnus was all this and so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Sparks, Glitter and Colours

Alec has always liked sparkly things. Of course, he would deny it most vehemently whenever the subject was breached by Izzy or Jace but it still didn't make it any less true. He loved colour; it represented everthing Alec was not. Colours were bold, vibrant, startling. Everybody payed attention to sparkly colours. Nobody payed attention to Alec. Dull, ordinary, boring Alec who was not bold nor particularly noticeable. Jace and Isabelle were full of colour; he was not.

Alec had never seen anybody more colourful than Magnus Bane. The warlock looked as if he took baths in glitter and washed his clothes in colours. Magnus Bane was not a star; he was a galaxy. With sculped cheeks covered in colourful stardust, hair slick with colour and clothes interwoven with shades of vibrant magic Magnus stood out. Magnus was the universe and Alec was there to just admire it - a mere human admiring the beauty of the stars, never to be noticed. And yet, Alec, for once in his life, was noticed. Even though he was in the same room as all these colourful people like Isabelle, Jace and Clary, Magnus Bane had noticed him.

But mixing the universe of colours that was Magnus with the shades of gray that was Alec did not go without trouble, as it never does. They often clashed; sometimes over insignificant thing of little importance that were quickly forgotten as it really did not matter. But rarely, there were other things; important things. Yet everything worked out in the end. They were happy and they were together and they were alive; more alive than they had ever been by themselves.

Alec has always liked sparkly things. But now that he was older, he knew that they liked him back.

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble created on a whim. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
